The Fairly OddParents in: Me, Myself, and I
by Apocalypse621
Summary: Timmy loses his best friends! What should he do? Who better for a best friend than himself!


The Fairly OddParents in: Me, Myself, and I  
  
Timmy wakes up on a Saturday morning. "Wahoo!" he says, "It's Saturday! No Vicky!"  
  
"But Timmy," Wanda says, "remember what your parents said? They used your contract as fish wrap!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Timmy said. "Rats!"  
  
Chester and A.J. come over.  
  
"Hey, Timmy!" Chester says. "Do you want to play Crimson Chin vs. Crash Nebula?"  
  
"No, thanks," Timmy said.  
  
"Ok, but let's play something else!" A.J. said. "What's new in your tree house?"  
  
Timmy thought about it. What could he add in his tree house? Suddenly, he had it.  
  
"It's a roller coaster simulator. Complete with barf bags!" he said.  
  
"Cool!" Chester and A.J. exclaimed together.  
  
As Chester and A.J. left the room, Timmy brought Cosmo and Wanda with him in their fishbowl. He whispered, "I wish my tree house was a roller coaster simulator!"  
  
POOF! It was granted. They made their way out of the house and into the backyard. They climbed up the ladder and into the tree house.  
  
"Wow, Timmy!" Chester exclaimed as he walked inside. "This is way better than my trailer! Look at these seats. There are cup holders!"  
  
"Yeah," Timmy gloated, "it is pretty amazing. Now let's sit down and try this thing out!"  
  
"Yeah!" Chester and A.J. cheered. They sat down, put on their seat belts, and pushed ON. They rode lots of different types of roller coasters, and barfed at least three times.  
  
"Wow!" Cosmo said in the fishbowl. "Raining barf! Nice touch, honey!"  
  
Wanda looked irritated. "I didn't add it," she said angrily.  
  
***  
  
When Timmy, Chester, and A.J. emerged from his tree house, they had green faces, their eyelids were half-open, and they had smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey, Timmy!" Dad said. "Why are your faces green? I thought you hated broccoli!"  
  
He was too wired to respond. They all went up to Timmy's room to play his new game, "Crimson Chin vs. Crash Nebula: Mandible to Laser Gun".  
  
"Guys," he said, "I wish I had the new Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula game!"  
  
DING! PFFT! "Oh, no," said Timmy, "not the wand-not-working PFFT sound!"  
  
"Da Rules" popped in front of them. "Sorry, Timmy," said Wanda, "according to the rules, we can't take it from someone else. That's the only way we could do it."  
  
"Aw, darn it!" Cosmo said. "After Chester and A.J. leave, I wanted to play it!"  
  
They went upstairs and Timmy broke the news. Violin music played in the background.  
  
"Guys, I don't really have that game. I just told you that because I thought if I didn't have a lot of cool stuff, you wouldn't like me any more."  
  
Chester and A.J. looked at each other. Then they started laughing.  
  
"Timmy," Chester said through his laughing, "we would like you even if you didn't have all the cool stuff you have!"  
  
"Really?" Timmy asked.  
  
"No!" A.J. said. "We're mad at you! Goodbye!" With that, they left.  
  
"Wow, Timmy," Cosmo said. "Since they don't like you, I'm going to go back to the rock*!"  
  
"You still have us, sweetie," Wanda said.  
  
"Hey! You're right! I can wish for new best friends!" Timmy exclaimed. "That wasn't exactly what I meant, Timmy," Wanda started, but Cosmo interjected.  
  
"Done!" he jumped in. POOF! A person that looked exactly like Timmy in every way, even his pink hat, was standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi," Timmy said. "My name's Timmy. What's yours?"  
  
"Timmy," Timmy (T2) said.  
  
"Voila," Cosmo said, now in fairy form. "Who better to have for a best friend than yourself?"  
  
"Awesome!" Timmy exclaimed.  
  
Just then, Vicky came over. You could tell because there was lightning outside.  
  
"Oh, no!" Timmy said. "Vicky's here! Quick, I wish he was hidden somewhere! Go with him and give him whatever he wants!"  
  
DING! POOF! They were gone. Vicky entered the room.  
  
"C'mon, Timmy," she said. "My sister's here!" Trudy came out from behind Vicky.  
  
"Hi, Timmy!" she said happily. "Let's go have fun!"  
  
She dragged Timmy out of the room. With that, they left.  
  
***  
  
Over in the tree house, Cosmo, Wanda, and T2 were playing Go Fish.  
  
"Uno!" Cosmo said happily. "I win!" He turned into one of those dancers with fruit on their heads and started to dance.  
  
"Weee!" Cosmo yelled as the music played. Confetti rained down upon them. Then, cheesy inspirational music played as he spun around, pumping his arms, all done in slow motion.  
  
"Cosmo," Wanda said. "You didn't win." The music stopped.  
  
"Aw, darn it!" Cosmo exclaimed. "So, T2," he continued, "what do you want? We are magical!"  
  
Little did Cosmo know, this Timmy wasn't like Timmy at all. In fact, this Timmy. was evil! He hated Timmy and wanted to torture him. An evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"Ok," T2 said, "I wish Timmy was tied up!"  
  
DING! POOF! The wish was done with Cosmo's wand without even thinking.  
  
"Cosmo, you idiot!" Wanda said angrily. "Our Timmy is good! Why would he be tied up?"  
  
"But Wanda!" Cosmo argued. "I have to! Remember what Timmy said?" His head turned into Timmy's. "Quote: 'Oh no! Vicky's coming! Quick, I wish he was hidden somewhere! Go with him and give him whatever he wants!' Unquote."  
  
"Oh," Wanda said sadly. "That's right. Sorry, Cosmo."  
  
***  
  
As Timmy was washing Vicky's clothes by hand, he was suddenly bound with tight ropes.  
  
"What the-?" he said, but was cut off when a sock filled his mouth, followed by duct tape that covered it.  
  
Out of nowhere, he was hanging from a crane over the bucket he was washing Vicky's clothes in. Then, the bucket grew wider and wider, and three large shark fins appeared, circling the area below Timmy.  
  
Cosmo! Wanda! Timmy thought. Get me out of here!  
  
Then, T2, Cosmo, and Wanda busted in. Cosmo had an ankle shackle on his left ankle, connecting him to T2's right wrist. Wanda had the same thing, except it was her right and his left. The duct tape and sock came off and out of his mouth.  
  
"T2?" Timmy said. "I thought you were my best friend!"  
  
"I was!" T2 said in a cold tone. "I was created at first to be your best friend, but that quickly changed. I hate you now! Cosmo! Wanda! I wish that he was slowly lowered into that pool! Goodbye, Timmy Turner! Or should I say, T2! After you're eliminated, I will be Timmy! Hahahahaha!"  
  
"Sorry, Timmy!" Wanda said. "He wished for us not to grant your wishes."  
  
"Wait," Timmy said. "Isn't there anything in the rules?"  
  
"Let's see," Wanda said as "Da Rules" popped in front of her. "According to the rules, you can't wish that someone can't grant wishes! You're saved!"  
  
"Nooooooooo!" T2 shouted out. The chains around Cosmo and Wanda popped off.  
  
"I wish he was gone!" Timmy shouted. DING! POOF! The wish was granted. T2 was finally gone. "Now, get me out of here!"  
  
DING! POOF! He was standing over a bucket of Vicky's clothes once again.  
  
***  
  
A couple of days later, Timmy was eating breakfast. His parents went to work.  
  
"Goodbye, T2!" they shouted as they left.  
  
Oh no! Timmy thought. What kind of horrible things did T2 do?  
  
"Is what we would say if you had a clone!" his father finished. * In reference to the episode, "Most Wanted Wish" where Cosmo likes the rock better than Timmy. 


End file.
